


Bare Your Fangs

by Voidwing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, belifaa??, demon hunter AU, implied lucilius x lucio im not sure what thats called uhmmmmmmm..., lucifer is a vampire and sandalphon looks like a SNACK, very ooc lucifer for obvious reasons., voidwing lucifer design for lucifer i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidwing/pseuds/Voidwing
Summary: “Fuck you.” Sandalphon answered, granting a sigh from the demon,“Won’t you play nice with me? I’m intending on playing nice with you.”The man gave a rather wide smile, showing off his fangs, and rather beautiful blue eyes.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	1. Inclusion

“Mmm? Is something the matter, my dear pet?”

Sandalphon awake with a start, he’d be lying if he didn’t instantly feel nasty. He sat there sitting straight up, staring at his white bedsheets numbly as his sweat turned him from warm to cold in the now open air of his bedroom.

A dream? Well of course it was. But? It felt much to real? Sandalphon shook his head quickly, roughly, sending already messed up brown locks sprawling everywhere. Ruby red eyes moved to look at the clock. 7:36… His alarm would go off at eight, so what was the point of staying asleep.

Instead, he opted to get out of bed to take his usual morning shower just a bit earlier than planned. Mind you, this is pm, not am. A demon hunter catches prey easier at night than in the day.

-

Sandalphon stood there waiting on his ‘partner’. Everyday this happened at this cursed academy, He’d get there early, his partner would say he’s reasonably late and laugh it off with some waves of his hands. A bastard, for sure.

“San-chan!” Lucio greeted, making Sandalphon nearly jump out of his skin at the sudden hands on his shoulders.

“I told you,” Sandalphon started, brow already furrowed as it always was when Lucio came, moving his head to look at the white haired taller man, “Do not sneak up on me.”

“Mm-mm, You did, that’s true!” Lucio said, letting go off Sandalphon’s shoulders with a small shake, “But I’ve just come to tell you I will not be able to come with you today!” Lucio explained as he did his weird skip twirl bullshittery to stand in front of Sandalphon.

“Huh?” Sandalphon asked, or well, groaned, not even attempting to hide his annoyance with the playful man.

“I was assigned to something else today, forgive me Sandy!” Lucio spoke, cupping his hands together in a prayer fashion, making Sandalphon give a huff; “Whatever. I like I give a damned. Go.”

Lucio gave a tilt of his head, making white hairs go across his face messily as Sandalphon rolled his eyes, “Get lost, I’ve got things to do.”

Sandalphon spoke with an edge, pushing by him and entering the hall without his partner, leaving Lucio behind with a distant, “San-chan..” softly said.

It always was eerie to him no matter how many times he did it; Entering the Great Hall of the academy.. Seeing everyone in the same damned uniform as him.

Black shirt with short sleeves, button down.. Black long sleeved shirt under the shirt, a tight belt over the shirt around your waist, leaving the coattails of the shirt half way down your thighs. Black tight pants.. Black boots… Black fingerless gloves… At least it let Sandalphon be goth.

Lucio complained a lot about it though, not that Sandalphon cared. He stood there in the middle of the wide hall, staring for a moment blankly. The great hall always looked so old compared to the century they were in. Candles for light, post boards with papers lining the walls. Seeming so dark in there, yet warm from all the people in there.

Sandalphon gave a sigh, he hated crowds. Thankfully, Lucio wasn’t too late to tell him he was blowing him off, so he could go get a job without much of a hassle. Sandalphon navigated his way through, if he was partnerless today, it was better to go for an easier job for today. So he opted for a tier D job.

He slowly passing through the mess of a line, fellow hunters shoving their way left and right, and Sandalphon definitely was not a … Tall Person. Chitter chatter all around him, every direction as people talked about what job to pick with their partner or partners.

Sandalphon gave a grunt at it all, feeling annoyed and slightly overwhelmed. Usually Lucio was happy to pick out the job for them and come back to Sandalphon. Sandalphon didn’t even WANT a partner, but Lucio insisted. So why did it suck ass when Lucio ditched him?

Sandalphon shook his head roughly, as if to get rid of the thoughts before lunging forward and just randomly grabbing a paper from the wall and ripping it off.

Whatever it was, it would be fine with him so long as he could leave this hell hold. He spared no time overlooking what he had just took on, before striding out of the hall angrily, just shoving people away as he went.

He quickly returned back from the way he came, seeing no Lucio, and looking down both corridors to double check of Lucio, before ascending the stairs to his room again, he’d need his sword. After all.

-

“Mmm..” Sandalphon made a small noise, sitting on the corner of the bed staring at the damned paper. A kill command job… A downtown vampire has been feeding on civilians.. Nothing major.. But he supposed people did get a bit upset finding people dead every now and then with bites on their necks.

Though, the bad news truly was the vampire part. Sandalphon hated vampires. He loved the outfits of the academy, it allowed the demon hunters to blend into the night easily. But with vampires it didn't matter. They knew where you were no matter what. No surprise attacks were possible.

He gave a sigh, it’d be fine. A tier D vampire was most likely a fledgling, just new and idiotic when it came to hunting. He moved a hand to comb through his hair gently with a sigh, Vampires… He and Lucio has taken care of quite a few together. Lucio was never good at hiding after all, with his blinding white hair…. And loud personality.

Sandalphon gave a smirk at his own thoughts, before standing up and crumpling the paper into his pant’s pocket. He’d rather be done with this quickly. So he has better get walking.

-

He walked with a brisk pace, leaving the academy very far in the dust. There was no point in catching a cab or trying to bike or any nonsense like that. It was just downtown a few blocks, which is also why Sandalphon believed it was some idiot fledgling. Most demons knew the academy was nearby. So why even station that close?

Sandalphon breathed in the cold January air, giving a sigh and watched his breath take a mist form as he walked briskly, his katana slapping into the side of his leg with every step was something he was rather used to. At least since it’s always night time when he was active, he could avoid the bewildered stares of people on the street as he numbly walked on the sidewalk.

Commonly people would ask who he’s cosplaying, He once said Naruto and the uber driver laughed at him. Sandalphon has never seen Naruto. 

-

It took merely around twenty minutes of walking in the cold to arrive, Sandalphon stood at the entrance of the driveway, feeling himself almost laugh. It was too stupid. It looked exactly how movies had pictured vampire houses, without knowing vampires truly existed everywhere.

A run down house, dead trees out there, an old ass gate, a long driveway.

Sandalphon gave a sigh as his gloves hands touched the cold gate, giving a shake to check if it would budge. It didn’t. No, no, of course not, that would be much too simple! Sandalphon thought with a bitter sigh as he clumsily took his katana’s sheath strap off his shoulder and through it over the old gate. Following it as he climbed off.

He picked it up effortlessly and threw it right back over his shoulder, giving a glance to see if anyone has just saw him doing that. Of course, he checked a little too late, but it's fine. No one was around anyhow. Lucio would have been scolding him right now.

Sandalphon kicked the gravel driveway at the thought before stalking up the driveway slowly. He hated this shit. The moments before coming to the demon’s home nest. Alone, especially felt gross.

Sandalphon halted for a moment now that he was closer, he noted the garage, but it looked unused for awhile. The black wooden house was beyond eerie. It looked broken and ran down, truly. Sandalphon felt sorry for a moment, the vampire probably was turned against their will and just trying to survive.

But so were humans, he reminded himself, before heading up to the porch steps. Giving a small wince at the loud creak each step up made.

“‘Ello?” Sandalphon spoke, no emotion behind it as he knocked on the wooden door. Of course he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. He mentally prepared himself to break down the door, which he usually let Lucio do. He wasn’t big on the whole ramming his shoulder into things or kicking it.

Only to find a spark of happiness when he tried the doorknob and it actually fucking worked? Where is he right now? Heaven? Sandalphon opened the door with another horrible creak, if the vampire wasn’t home right now he could prepare. If they were home, they sure did know Sandalphon is here now if they hadn’t before.

Sandalphon said nothing as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Pleasantly surprised to see a perfectly well put house together on the inside. In fact, almost fancy looking? Dim lamps were around the room, a dark red couch with a coffee table in front of it.. A wide screen TV, an armchair to the side.

He stared for a moment, before narrowing his eyes in the dark light, looking up the stairs in front of him. Lights on… Probably, someone is home.

Sandalphon said nothing, willing his high heeled boots to shut up as he slowly stepped on the hardwood. His hand instinctively holding onto the railing as he ascended, trying his damnedest to be silent, though almost stumbling in the dark. Which, made his blood freeze.

A laugh.

Sandalphon stood there, frozen for a moment, as if deciding all his options, “You know, If you were going to struggle up the stairs, you could have turned on the wall lamps. The switch was just before you started going up.” Behind him.

Sandalphon violently twirled around, staring down the whole four steps he had messily fucked up on climbing. Only to feel like he had been punched in the chest at the sight.

True, it was a vampire, he stood there in the dim lighting, right in the corner Sandalphon hadn’t even looked at. He hid behind the door? And Sandalphon seriously fell for that shit? Idiot, he cursed himself endlessly.

But the other issue, was the vampire. Not a fledgling, not at all. Not a weak vampire newbie either, nope. A master vampire. Why was a master vampire listed as Tier D? Suicide. A suicidal job and Sandalphon had picked it. He swallowed hard, feeling only more confused as the demon took a step forward to turn on the light for him.

Feeling almost blinded by the bright lights in the room being turned on, but also blinded for a different reason, “L-Lucio?” He spoke out, feeling himself flush at the sight.

White hair, slightly longer on one side than Lucio’s, but the exact same otherwise, no doubt. Two pair of horns donning his head, a clear sign of a high ranking demon. He was in armor, of course he was. Heavy metal with thick long clawed gauntlets.. Golden metal. He was ready for a fight, Sandalphon noted, eyeing his three katanas. A fight Sandalphon would lose.

“Lucio? I don’t know anyone by that name, are you mistaking me for someone now? How many vampires do you talk to, little demon hunter?”

Teasing? Sandalphon felt stunned, little demon hunter? Sandalphon opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out, he couldn’t think of a reply. A master vampire, staring him down. He was alone, in a damned master’s home. He was as good as dead.

“It’s not smart to go alone,” the demon began as if he could read Sandalphon’s thought, “Aren’t you demon hunters pack creatures? I assume your partner is the more… Environmentally aware, one of you..”

Sandalphon felt his face go red at that, embarrassment? Rage? He couldn’t tell. The demon tilted his head, making Sandalphon truly see Lucio in him,

“Lucio,” Sandalphon started, but the demon silently raised a hand at that, “No, I’m not your ‘Lucio’. I don’t know who that is.” He corrected, rather uncomfortably politely.

Sandalphon felt angry at that, babying him? A demon was babying him? Fuck off. That’s when he realized it, how badly he wanted to lash out, to attack him. He couldn’t move.

“Vampire?” Sandalphon questioned, only getting a hum in reply from him as he began his ascent up the stairs. To Sandalphon. Sandalphon cursed himself. He’d die here, there was nothing he could do alone.

He felt his blood go cold, as if he was dead already as the vampire stood a stair below, still much taller than Sandalphon, a smile on his orange painted lips. Sandalphon would give him that, his makeup was rather pretty. He himself, was pretty. Even if he was about to kill Sandalphon. Sandalphon would have winced as the vampire reached a hand to him if could move, only to feel the man reach into his pockets and remove the crumpled paper.

“Wh-” Sandalphon began as the man met eye contact with him, still keeping that weird smile on his face, “I just want to see this, is that so wrong? I’m on it, after all, aren’t I?”

Sandalphon felt stunned as he watched the gloved hands unravel the crumpled parchment, blue eyes scanning the page rather quickly.

“Ah… Tier D am I? That’s a rather cold ranking, don't you agree… I didn’t quite catch your name, demon hunter?” Sandalphon felt himself bite his lip at this, playing with him, what a prick.

“Fuck you.” Sandalphon answered, granting a sigh from the demon, “Won’t you play nice with me? I’m intending on playing nice with you.” The man gave a rather wide smile, showing off his fangs, and rather beautiful blue eyes.

“I mean it, you know,” The demon started, crumpling up the paper again and throwing it over his shoulder before using his right hand to gently cup Sandalphon’s chin, forcing Sandalphon to look up at him, as his clawed thumb begin slowly rubbing a small circle on Sandalphon’s cheek, “Such a cute little demon hunter can’t be wasted just because the people in charge were incorrect, can he? I don’t think so..”

Sandalphon stared at the other’s eyes, his eyes narrowed, trying to remain calm in this fucking situation felt impossible.

“I have many corrections I’d like your higher ups to make,” The demon began, he was talking softly, so very softly, as if trying to soothe Sandalphon. And it was working, why? Why was it working? Why did he feel oddly at peace with this demon about to eat him?

“One, I’m not a tier D, that’s insulting. I’d prefer an A or S, right off the bat for being a master demon, Don’t you agree?” He paused as if to wait for Sandalphon’s response, who offered nothing.

“Two, Vampire is not technically correct. I’m considered an outcast, you know? Being a master demon, yet a hybrid is hard, I’m sure by your enfeebled body to fight back, you can guess the hybrid?” The man said gently, giving a small laugh.

Yeah. Like hell Sandalphon could. A succubus. Or, well, male. So incubus. They were a rarity nowadays due to they just liked sex. So who would offer jobs for killing demons for liking sex? No one.

“Mmm. You seemed to have calmed down some, am I calming to you, little demon hunter? So cute how you failed to see me when you came in… Stumbled up the stairs.. I assume your partner is the stealthy one too?”

Lucio, stealthy? Fuck you. Like hell he is. Sandalphon felt furious. There was nothing he could do but let this demon control him like a puppet. Without someone else to take the demon’s attention from him, there was nothing he could do at all, but stand there and listen to him yap.

Sandalphon closed his eye as the hand moved from his chin to gently rub his head, before pulling him in closer. A.. Hug? Sandalphon would be red right now if his head wasn’t pressed on the demon’s cold metal chestplate. Sandalphon felt the vampire gently put his chinon Sandalphon’s head. Making Sandalphon feel even smaller that the bastard could do this when Sandalphon was a step above him.

The demon’s other arm snaked around Sandalphon’s waist effortlessly, “It’s alright now… I’ve got you..” The demon spoke eerily, as he tightened his grip on Sandalphon, pulling him as close as he possible could as Sandalphon’s stiff body stumbled against it, “Here, I’ll start. My name is Lucifer. What is yours?” Sandalphon felt hollow at those words. Lucifer. How could he be so stupid? Lucifer was famous for his cunning and control over demon hunters… He had killed hundreds..

Lucifer laughed at that, “You tensed up more, I assume you know my name, hmm?” Who didn’t.

“Will you please just kill me? You talk almost as much as Lucio.” Sandalphon growled out, if he was going to join the piles of demon hunters who had fallen to his demon, then for the love of god get the show on the road.

He laughed again at that, a bit more softly, before pulling away from the weird embrace hug he had given Sandalphon. “I told you, I have no intention of killing you, and I meant that.” Lucifer said as he returned a hand to Sandalphon’s chin, making him glare at the tall demon.

“Don’t worry… No bloodshed for today.” Lucifer reassured him, before bending down and placing a deep kiss on Sandalphon’s lips firmly, who opened his mouth to argue with the man, only to have a tongue shoved into his mouth fluidly. Every move the demon did was precise and effortlessly graceful.

Licking Sandalphon’s mouth as he parted away quickly, making Sandalphon feel even more dazed as his body wanted to give up right there. Faintly aware of the demon moving to put Sandalphon back into the hug. Ah.. He had poisoned him.. Sandalphon assumed.. He had never dealt with an incubus so he was only half sure on it.

“It’s alright, you must feel rather sleepy, correct? I told you before. I’ve got you.” Lucifer spoke sickly sweet, low and soft, as if talking to a frightened animal. Sandalphon’s thoughts were muddled, absolutely nothing he could focus on as his head was against that metal again. So he decided not to, and closed his eyes like the demon desired.

“Good night, little demon hunter…” Lucifer cooed, as Sandalphon let himself go limp in the vampire’s embrace..


	2. Incredible

Sandalphon awoke slowly, rising dully in his bed, only to be thoroughly shocked at the blue eyes staring him down; “Lucio… Why are you in my room?” Sandalphon asked, fighting back a yawn as he gripped onto his familiar red bed sheet.

Lucio’s expression looked weird, for some reason. As if worried for some reason. 

“Sandalphon,” This caused the shaggy haired man to jump, looking away from the worry stricken man and to his right, eyes meeting fellow red tinted eyes; Belial. “What do you remember last?” 

Sandalphon stared at the white uniform wearing man, fully knowing his own expression probably read as annoyed or something. But, Belial’s face looked oddly… worried as well. Sandalphon looked back to Lucio, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight of both of them in his room.

Of course, that didn’t last long as he thought momentarily about the question at hand.. What did he remember? He moved his gaze down to his hands that were still gripping the blanket, feeling a bit hollow at the memories.

Lucifer..? Well.. That is what he remembered.. But that was impossible. Unheard of. Lucifer never let his prey escape, he always won the fights, always killed the demon hunters. More importantly, Lucifer was more of a fable or legend than reality.

No one had ever seen Lucifer, or at least lived to tell about it. He was supposed to be some demon legend for them to live up to. Lucifer? Probably a fake name, was all Sandalphon could figure. But then, who? 

He was a master demon, without a doubt. They can’t hide their horns to cover that up. There’s not many master demons that are vampires either.. Let alone living so close to the demon hunter academy.. So..?

“Ah… I took a tier D mission..” Sandalphon started, suddenly realized he had been just sitting there silently staring at nothing. Looking up to Lucio, who simply put a hand on his own cheek at that, tilting his head.

“Tier D..?” Lucio quoted, only for Belial to jive in, “Tier D wouldn’t explain how you ended near the academy passed out. More importantly, how you got those bite marks on your neck. You wouldn’t have lost to a tier D demon.”

Sandalphon felt himself freeze at that, he wasn’t lying.. But.. He felt his own hands instantly jolt to his neck, checking for bite marks that Belial had mentioned. His blood froze as he found them. Sure enough.. On his left side of his neck.. Two puncture wounds..

Sandalphon ran a finger over them numbly, not sure what to say about it at all. “I’m not lying. I accepted a tier D job.” He said numbly, continuously rubbing the wound with the tips of his fingers…

“Alright, then get explaining what all you remember, Sandy.” Belial hissed, boots clacking as he walked closer, making Sandalphon look at him in annoyance.

“Reports showed everything physically is fine with you, besides that bite on your neck. So, whatever you did yesterday, that vampire had some mercy on you for whatever reason.” 

Mercy..? Sandalphon felt himself physically shudder as he remembered ‘Lucifer’ cooing ‘I’ve got you’ to him. He dropped his hand from his neck and instead raised both to his hair, fiddling with it in thought.

“I wasn’t lying, mind you. It was a tier D. I’m not an idiot. I wouldn’t go on a suicide mission solo. It’s just..” Sandalphon trailed off, casting a quick glance to the very worried Lucio at the foot of his bed. Trying his best to ignore the Belial within arms reach to his right. 

“I thought it would be a fledgling or some shit, you know? The location was only a few blocks. So there wouldn’t be an issue right?” Sandalphon started, feeling a bit uncomfortable, a part of him nipping at his head that they wouldn’t believe him.

“But when I got there, and got into the lair it was a master class demon.”, “Huh?” Lucio asked immediately, making Sandalphon stare at him. Those damned blue eyes… The exact eyes.. 

Blinking quickly in confusion at Sandalphon.. When it felt like moments ago they were looking at him so… possessively… 

“That’s not possible.” Belial said firmly, making Sandalphon cut a glare at him, “I’m saying it is, because that’s what happened.” 

Belial gave a shrug, “Okay okay, Continue then.”

Sandalphon looked back to his hands at that, swallowing hard. “I couldn’t sense him at all.. I had no idea he was near me..” Sandalphon froze, feeling his heart stop in his throat. How the hell could he explain what happened next?

What that demon had done and said to him? Impossible. It sounded made up. “He was behind me, so I turned to face him.. But I didn’t get a very good look.. I saw his horns though.. And then it all went black.” A lie. 

“Are you sure it was a master demon?” Lucio asked, standing up off of the bed, red eyes following his movements as he sat there watching. “Without a doubt..” Sandalphon confirmed, making the worry one Lucio’s face morph into determination. “I see.” He stated, before marching out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Leaving a rather awestruck Sandalphon looking after him in his wake, “Wow. He buys anything you say.” Belial scoffed darkly, trading places but sitting much more uncomfortably close to Sandalphon than Lucio did.

“Want to explain more in depth now, Sandy?” Belial asked, but Sandalphon knew as red eyes met red, it was a demand. Sandalphon stared numbly at this man in front of him, by the rules he should explain himself, due to Belial being a rank above him. His white uniform signifying that.

But also Sandalphon hated this bitch.

“Alright. Sure. I went there, Met the demon who called himself Lucifer. Who looks just like Lucio. He said some weird shit to me, kissed me, and then I woke up here. That forward enough for you?” Sandalphon basically hissed through his teeth as he spoke.

Belial kept a rather stern face for a few moments before simply breaking into a laugh and standing up, gently placing a gloved hand on Sandalphon’s hair and ruffling it roughly.

“Good story. Keep your secrets.” Belial laughed, watching Sandalphon slap his hand away, like usual when Belial was close to him.

Belial said nothing, walking to leave before hesitating, turning to look at Sandalphon, looking very uncharacteristically serious; “But also I wouldn’t tell that story to anyone else. Even joking about Lucifer will make people upset.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”, “But can I ask? You said he looks like Lucio? Why is that an important detail in your fake story?” Belial looked uncomfortably serious as he asked, Sandalphon hated it. Hated him.

“You know what they say, everyone has at least three twins within the world.” Sandalphon mocked Belial slightly, taking a very high pitched tone as he spoke. Belial merely waved a hand at that,

“I hope so. Wouldn’t that be rather fun?” He said as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving Sandalphon alone with his own thoughts.

Who, took that time to stare at the door. Lucifer.. It was his job to kill demons, to hunt them, and be paid to do that. So why was his desire currently to seek out that demon and speak to him? He felt so compelled to ask what the fuck is wrong with him. But if he tried to find him, would it work?

Sandalphon gave a sigh, He should get up and get to work or go try to figure out what Lucio went off to do. Absentmindedly putting his hand back to his neck.. Rubbing the wound softly… Lucifer…

-

After around thirty minutes of getting ready and putting on his uniform, he found Lucio at the normal meetup area. His hair looking a bit more frazzled than normal that Sandalphon could tell from behind.

“Lucio.” Sandalphon said as he grabbed Lucio’s arm, making the man jump a little bit as he turned to face him. “Sandalphon! Ah.. I forgot to tell you, you should rest all day..” Lucio spoke, making Sandalphon make a small ‘tch’ noise in reply.

“Where did you run off to in a hurry?” Sandalphon inquired, not caring for Lucio’s mothering of him. Lucio gave a small laugh, smiling widely and warmly at Sandalphon,

“I went looking through all the records of master demons. I wanted to get a list of all the master demons classified as vampires. Though, that research came up a bit… Short…” Lucio trailed off, looking for the correct words as he spoke.

Sandalphon said nothing as he waited for the other to continue explaining, feeling his normal annoyance prick at him when he spoke to Lucio.

“Anyways, most of the master classed demons seem to be very very far away, none nest here according to records. So, I’m unsure who it could be..” Sandalphon wanted to yell, to scold this man for wasting his time.

But he couldn’t. He couldn't just say ‘of course you didn’t, it’s Lucifer you buffoon’. Even if he wanted to.

“It’s fine, it’s whatever. The bite will go away in a few days with some healing. Who cares. It’d be a waste to be worried about it so much. If they let me live then they know how to move their nest.” Sandalphon said with a wave of his gloved hand, giving a loud sigh.

“I insist you rest for a bit, Sandalphon..” Lucio pleaded, staring at him with those wide blue eyes. Sandalphon stared for a minute, taking in the details of Lucio’s eyelashes even being a soft white color before giving a sigh. 

“Fine, sure. Whatever, I don’t care.” Sandalphon said dully, he’d be lying if he didn’t partly want to just go relax somewhere and unwind.

“Sandalphon, I’ll spend time with you if you’d lik-”, “No.” Sandalphon stopped him abruptly, “I’ll be fine. I’m going to go to the cafe down the street and get some coffee. It’s fine.” Sandalphon informed him, walking by without another word.

Sure, he was still in uniform, he’d probably get a few looks but as long as he was paying. Could they really complain about it?

“Please, take care of yourself, San-chan.” Lucio gave a soft plea to him, which Sandalphon ignored as he exited that giant building. 

-

“Order for Sandy!” 

Sandalphon felt his ears prick at that, but God be damned if he was giving this cafe worker the name ‘Sandalphon’ to butcher. After standing to the side of the counter waiting for it, ignoring the looks of others in line (granted, it was only two people due to the time), he took the drink quickly and found a booth for himself to the side with a window.

The cafe was quiet as always, but it was nice, covered in potted plants on the walls everywhere… It was made out of brick but it felt very home-y. It was always just college kids working on laptops or people minding their own business.. It was a great area to take time alone to think.

Sandalphon stared out the window to his left blankly, he couldn’t see anything. It’s always night time when he’s awake, after all. What was there to see besides the rare car passing? 

His hand numbly clenched a bit around the drink… Lucifer. That man was plaguing his thoughts, all of them. It didn’t help that everytime he looked at Lucio he saw that demon there. He moved his free hand to his neck, where the bite was under the fabric.. 

‘I’ve got you’ rang in his head like a bell, an alarm constantly going off. He felt helpless, almost.. What was he supposed to do, exactly? No one would believe him. Well, Lucio would. But maybe it’s for the best he didn’t.

Sandalphon drew out a quiet sigh before taking a small drink from the cup of coffee, still stingingly hot. Yet, Sandalphon was willing to ignore that for coffee. Coffee calmed his mind and body for some reason; Maybe he was just a caffeine addict. 

“Ahhh… Is this seat taken?” This made Sandalphon jump slightly, jarring him out of his thoughts of nothingness. 

“Lucio, I told you-” Sandalphon bit his tongue after turning to look, the horned man had that same gentle smile on his lips. A master demon showing his face in public..? A rarity, normal people couldn’t see his horns of course, but any trained demon hunter could..

“Ah, No. Still not Lucio. So I take it this seat is open.” Lucifer invited himself over, sitting across from Sandalphon, much to his disdain.

“Are you insane? Is that it?” Sandalphon hissed out in a soft voice, staring as the man moved to get comfortable with his drink. Lucifer was wearing a tight black turtleneck, with a tan trench coat. Much to Sandalphon’s disgust, he yet again, looked very beautiful.

“Mmm..” Lucifer hummed, tapping his fingers on the cup as he stared at Sandalphon, “Not particularly. No, don’t think so? How are you?”

Sandalphon felt like he was just thrown to the wolves. How is he? What the fuck is this? Sandalphon felt himself grit his teeth, before deciding he’s willing to cause issues over fighting in public. 

Reaching for his katana, he froze. He didn’t bring it. Red eyes darted to his hips, He had forgotten… His weapon. How could he be so stupid?

“You’re stressed. No reason to be, do you think I’d hurt you?” Lucifer asked, making Sandalphon jolt his head to glare at him, “The bite on my neck would say yes, you fiend.”

Lucifer gave a soft laugh at that and waved a hand, making Sandalphon feel like his breath had just been punched out of him. Why is this man not taking him seriously at all? Well… No. He understood. 

Sandalphon was a lower rank demon hunter, that’s obvious by his outfit. He can’t fight Lucifer. There’s no way. Not alone. Not even with Lucio too by his side. There’s no way…

“Consider it a love bite.” Lucifer said gently, in a tone you would use as if reading a bedtime story.. Soft and calming. Yet, naturally, that only pissed Sandalphon off.

“A love bite? You vampires are disgusting.” Lucifer gave another small laugh at that before taking a drink out of whatever was in his own coffee cup before speaking again.

“It won’t hurt you. But I should tell you, It won’t go away either.”

Sandalphon stared emptily at that. It wouldn’t go away? What the hell is with that? He had never heard of a bite like that from a vampire? Apparently, his confusion was on his face as Lucifer decided to continue,

“Don’t worry. Think of it as a blessing. It has no real downsides besides it being a mark on your soft skin.” Sandalphon glared at that, throat feeling extremely dry for someone that was just drinking coffee…

“So? What’s the pros then since you say there’s no downsides?” Sandalphon asked, but more like demanded to know out of the vampire calmly drinking whatever from across from him. 

“Mmm. Well, Other vampires won’t bother you.. I guess that’s a pro.” Sandalphon furrowed his brow at that, “If that’s it, then why would you do this to me?”

Lucifer sat down his drink at that, and gently put his index finger on the slippery table to drag it into circles as he stared at Sandalphon. 

“Well. It has many pros for me.. It helps me keep track of where you are easier by smell.” Sandalphon made a weird noise at that, a mix of a groan and sigh maybe, “So, it’s to stalk me?” 

Lucifer laughed at that, now moving both his elbows onto the table and cupping his own head in his hands to prop himself up as he watched Sandalphon.

“You can see it like that. It means many different things in vampire culture.” 

Vampire culture… Sandalphon wasn’t very big on the whole ‘demon culture’ class he had taken. He didn’t care. They feed off humans, so who cares. 

“Explain.” Sandalphon demanded, taking a moment to take a swig of his own drink, in a vain attempt to help his thirst. He knew his dry throat was due to stress and talking to an urban legend of a demon, but this sucked ass.

“To put it in simplest terms, It’s a claim. You belong to me.” Sandalphon made a choking noise at that, much to the amusement of Lucifer.

“A claim?” Sandalphon repeated, still struggling to stabilize himself at those words. Honestly, it felt like someone had just dunked him into some water with how much he felt thrown off.

Lucifer stared at him, as if searching for something on Sandalphon’s face. Who merely took the time to take note of just how eerily he did look like Lucio.. Almost the exact same.. Minding the horns and makeup..

As much as he hated it, orange eyeshadow and lipstick was a rather nice look for the demon.

“It’s not very important to you; So don’t fret it too much.. Just take comfort that I’ll take care of you.” Lucifer said smoothly as he gave a toothed smile, showing off those fangs that had apparently bitten Sandalphon.

Who just felt himself give a shudder at the sight of him.. A master demon, within arms reach, just sitting there smiling at Sandalphon.. And Sandalphon forgot his weapon.

“I’d like it if it wasn’t on me, actually. No comfort taken in a demon calling himself ‘Lucifer’ saying he’ll take care of me.” Sandalphon felt himself basically growl out as he watched Lucifer give a shrug and stand up, taking his drink with him.

“You may say that now, but I think you’ll grow rather attached to me… Either way. I have to go now, regrettably it gets rather unsafe for me to stay out very long nowadays.” Lucifer spoke slowly, tapping his fingers on his cup as his ice blue eyes gazed at the still sitting Sandalphon.

Who choose to say nothing, ruby eyes glaring harshly at the bizarrely gentle acting master demon before him.

“Before I go, Is ‘Sandy’ your full name?” Lucifer asked, visibly tilting his head a bit in amusement as Sandalphon was clearly caught off guard. Making him clench onto his drink rather hard now,

“Where did you hear that?” Lucifer merely blinked at him with the question, taking a moment to think, Sandalphon guessed. Only to feel stupid when Lucifer simply, “It’s the name you gave for your order.”

Sandalphon merely clicked his tongue at that, standing up from the booth himself to stand before Lucifer, just drawing attention to the height gap between them. “My name is not important. Don’t call me Sandy either. Unclaim me and I’ll tell you my name.” Sandalphon hissed a bit lowly, attempting his best to not draw attention from the cafe attendees. 

Since two grown men arguing certainly would be an eye turner, if you could call this an argument. 

“Eh..? I’ll call you Sandy if you don’t tell me what else to call you.” Lucifer warned him, a small smile on the man’s painted lips as he watched Sandalphon’s clear annoyance become visible on his face. 

“Sandalphon.. My name is Sandalphon.” The brown haired man hissed, furrowing his eyebrows. If anything he could at least try to get information from this master demon claiming to be Lucifer.

Lucifer on the other hand, merely tilted his head and gave a gentle smile, closing his eyes for once as he smiled a genuine smile. Sandalphon watched him mindlessly as he stared at the demon. He was stunningly beautiful.

“It’s very nice to actually meet you, Sandalphon.”


	3. Impudence

“Really, Sandalphon?” The voice almost growled out, sitting across the table in a lounge chair, leaned back and looking rather amused for the tone of voice he was using. The man of his ire merely tilted his head, “Are you two close?”

Belial gave a sigh at this, rolling his eyes, before looking away from Lucifer, deciding to focus on the other demon instead. Who, sat silently on the couch beside Lucifer, ice cold blue eyes staring daggers right back at him, as if furious for no reason. Which wouldn’t be out of question for him.

This situation had become clockwork for this trio, usually Lucifer was more silent in these meetings.. But since it was very clear Lucifer had now stepped over a line into Belial’s mission, well. Oops!

“Not particularly, I think he’d attack me sooner than he’d attack you,” Belial started, moving his gaze back to the horned Lucifer across the coffee table, “Though I’ve known him for quite a few years.. Definitely an interesting choice for you to pick of all people, Lucifer.”

Lucifer stayed silent over this, calm blue eyes seemingly searching Belial for something before his head turned rather slowly to the left to look to his friend, Lucilius. “So? What is he like then?” Lucilius pressed Belial, not even giving Lucifer the time of day as his eyes didn’t move an inch to acknowledge the gaze on him.

“Eh? Sandalphon?” Belial blinked, swallowing a bit hard as the more.. Temperamental demon had joined the talk, “Well, In simplest terms, He’s Lucilius if Lucilius was an angry small dog.” Belial slowly said, only to receive a click of the tongue from Lucilius. Who seemed to have had enough of the conversation at the remark,

“If you need me, I’m going back to my study.” Lucilius stated darkly, moving quickly to walk behind the couch, pausing behind Lucifer to cast a glare at Belial, “I told you to keep an eye on Lucio, and yet you somehow allow this to happen? Disappointing.” Lucilius barked out, before silently going upstairs.

Lucifer watched him go, feeling a hollow emotion of guilt almost; “I hope Lucilius does not stay angry with me for long,” Lucifer started, only to halt at a groan noise from Belial, to which he moved his gaze back to him. “As if he’s mad at you..”

Lucifer fretted his brows at the human, it’s not as if he had tried to cause this situation. Something about Sandalphon to him was.. Irresistible. In a way he could not really explain.. How was he supposed to know the cute clumsy demon hunter that had come for his head was THE Sandalphon Belial had spoken of being Lucio’s partner? Sure he kept calling him Lucio... But.... Ah...

He just seemed like a normal cute treat to Lucifer…

“My friend, won’t you tell me more of Sandalphon? Mayhaps even Lucio?” Belial rolled his eyes at this, now slouching down in his armchair since Lucilius had shulked away from them.

“Sandalphon has anger issues, doesn’t think before he acts, probably failed three demon hunter classes.. Addicted to coffee, “ “Coffee?” Lucifer quotes, choosing to ignore the other bullet points Belial had delivered him, much to Belial’s disgust. Lucifer paid the obvious annoyance no mind, instead remembering how adorable Sandalphon had been in the coffee shop.. Completely unaware of Lucifer’s presence watching over him. Of course, until he approached Sandalphon himself.

He only hoped he had hidden his rather plain shock he felt upon hearing his full name.. Though, Lucifer would be lying if he had not already taken a few guesses as to who Sandalphon was, merely by his repeated 'Lucio?'s to him.

“I’d say coffee is his hobby, if you can have a hobby in coffee. The dudes got issues.” Lucifer couldn't help but give a small smile on his lips at this, it certainly explained that deep scent Sandalphon had around him.

“Nothing bad in enjoying-”, “You should be worried about Lucio.” Belial cut him off, looking a bit more serious, as serious as he could when slouched in an armchair. Lucifer blinked his eyes at this, tilting his head a bit to let white feathered locks move gently, exposing one of his pointed ears; “Oh?” His tone dropped a bit of happiness from before when thinking about the demon hunter.

Belial looked a bit more uncomfortable this, obviously, Lucifer was rather bad at hiding his emotions.. Even after being alive for quite a long time.

“Well…. I was told by Lucilius to keep an eye on him, and we still don’t know what he’s up to, now do we?” Belial mused dully, feeling a bit of sweat prick at him. Lucifer was definitely the more calm of the master demons he had met. Compared to Lucilius the man was a saint, but it sure did not change the fact he still was.. Lucifer. Even before meeting him, he knew of the master demon named Lucifer. Lucilius? Not so much. But it made sense. Lucifer certainly was the brawn of those two.

“You think he would hurt Sandalphon?” Lucifer asked a bit quietly, becoming rather uncomfortable as he stared at the human in the dark. He certainly did not like hearing his new marked human could possibly be hurt.. Even if he was a demon hunter and it was common in that line of work. Lucifer certainly would not like that.

“I didn’t say that. But he sure did act a bit more strangely than normal over your mark. So he’s very aware of a vampire having their eyes on Sandalphon, just not which..” Belial started, making Lucifer cross his legs, moving a slightly long nailed hand to his chin to tap against his skin dully.

“If anything; I can hope he believes it’s simply a fledgling that found him appealing.. Afterall.. I’ve never marked a human before. He has no reason to suspect me.” Lucifer spoke a bit too calmly, his eyes focused on Belial, who merely gave a fake laugh as he stood up; “You sound like you’re convincing yourself, not me. Anyways, I’ve got to go. Just watch yourself, I think you may find spending time with your new little Sandy may prove harder than you desired.”

He spoke effortlessly, giving a wave of his hand as he walked away, he had no reason to stay here if Lucilius was not here. And he sure didn’t care to talk about Sandalphon of all people. He gave a small scoff as Lucifer offered a farewell, opening the squeaky ass front door and quickly leaving.

Leaving the master demon alone. Lucifer sat there, fully putting his head into his hands in thoughts. He had been alive for centuries, years upon years, fighting mortals and disposing of them so easily. Nothing but meat to the slaughter at Lucilius’ command. And yet? How could he falter so quickly when a low ranking demon hunter came to his very abode?

Blue eyes stared at the tv across from him, not on, of course, only the light of the moon to illuminate the room. Just Lucifer and his thoughts, and every single one was focused on the man he knew nothing about besides bad at schooling and likes coffee. Lucifer took a breath in deeply before leaning back into the couch, nothing in such a long time had truly mattered to him. So why was he suddenly very worried over this Sandalphon?

His eyes drifted to the floor and then to his hands as he outstretched them before himself, for once, in such a long time, he felt as if he had a purpose. Something actually worth fighting for in this undead undecaying life of his. Sandalphon.

He said nothing as he stood up silently, his eyes moving to look out the window. Night time. His new friend would be active now, wouldn’t he? A hand hesitantly moved to where he kept his katanas when actually dressed for a battle, supposing he should go see the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why can't my ideas simply write themself ; ;


	4. Ire

Sandalphon certainly had noticed, there’s no way he couldn’t have. Those annoying ass glances every few minutes to him from Lucio, he gave up and gave a sigh. Moving his head to smack it onto his table, on top of the paperwork he was working on. Paperwork was definitely a part of the job but Sandalphon hated it. It sure didn’t help that Lucio had decided to come help him in his bedroom. 

So they sat at the table in the middle of his bedroom, doing shitty ass paperwork, sitting Indian style on the floor. Sandalphon had decided to wear his normal civilian attire, a nice black turtleneck with some shorts.. Which probably looked awkward but... Lucio, much to Sandalphon's ire, was simply in his normal demon hunter uniform.

“San-chan?” Lucio worriedly spoke to him, making Sandalphon drag his head slightly upwards to look at the white haired main, staring emptily at him. It was eerie, to think this man was so innocent in front of him when there seemed to be a man exactly like him in looks.. With a seemingly completely opposite personality.

“You keep looking at me weirdly. Mind telling me why?” Sandalphon hissed out, sitting up again to look at the man across the table, “Well… That bite on your neck..” Lucio began, making Sandalphon freeze for a moment, sweating a little over the thought of it.

His hand numbly lifted to his neck, rubbing where Lucifer had bitten him.. It had been a few days since he had last seen Lucifer.. And the bite certainly hadn’t healed at all. “Yeah, What about it?” Sandalphon almost growled out, moving his eyes to anything else in the apartment than on Lucio. It.. felt odd.. Looking at Lucio made him think of that damned ‘Lucifer’.

“Will you tell me more about what all happened..?” Lucio pleaded softly, leaning to the side, very clearly trying to get into Sandalphon’s line of sight. 

Sandalphon of course gave in, red eyes moving to focus on Lucio in annoyance. More? “What do you mean more?”  
Lucio sat there with his legs crossed, lifting up a gentle hand to his face to press a finger against his own lips lightly. “About what happened that night, and why you’re keeping it secret from me.” The rather beautiful man spoke softly, almost looking sad as he mused over it.

Sandalphon felt his blood run ice cold at that, idly moving his hand to his neck and rubbing it… Even though he had been wearing a turtleneck to hide those two incisions.. They still grinded on his nerves..

“Lucio, I told you.. I don’t remember much..” Sandalphon sighed out, dragging his elbows on the table to stare dully at Lucio, who merely fretted his brows at that. 

“Sandalphon.. We’ve been partners for a few years now, and you’re acting so very strange lately..” Lucio started, hesitating as he watched Sandalphon very visibly look more annoyed as he pressed the topic, “That bite… It’s not normal, is it?” Lucio finished, blue eyes watching Sandalphon’s hand as he rubbed his neck.

“Why do you act like I would know?” Sandalphon hissed, recalling his meeting with Lucifer in his favorite cafe.. It still felt so unreal, how gentle he earnestly seemed to be towards Sandalphon. One of the most renowned and deadly master demons, on a tier with the high demon council, but not quite. 

“Anyways, what all do you know about master class demons?” Sandalphon inquired instead, looking back to the paper in front him, deeply desiring to change topics. Which very clearly seemed to upset Lucio a bit, but he wasn’t one to push Sandalphon into doing things he didn’t want to do.

“Well.. There’s a large variety of them all.. And they’re scattered everywhere.. Most of them travel alone, and very few travel together in packs..” Lucio began, soft blue eyes staring at red, as Sandalphon painfully noted even Lucio’s eyelashes were that eerie color of white, matching his hair.

“There’s not much that I know that you don’t also know from the classes taken before actually being allowed in the field.” Lucio said a bit hollowly, moving a hand to play with a strand of his hair and focus away from Sandalphon. 

“Are hybrid master demons common? I never hear about them, really.” Which wasn’t a lie, Sandalphon told himself, as he stared at his scribbles on the paper, only vaguely aware of Lucio freezing at the words.

“..Hybrid master demon? No.. I don’t think those are very common.. We only know of.. A few.” Lucio spoke a bit softly, which made the brown haired man cast a gaze at him. He looked.. A bit more visibly pale? Fidgeting as if nervous over the topic? 

“Lucio?” Sandalphon started, making Lucio jump a tiny bit as if knocking him out of a trance, only to return to his normal smile as he met Sandalphon’s eye contact. Lucio however, simply stared for a bit, before closing his eyes softly.

“I know a few hybrid master demons. Just a few.. We talked about them awhile back in class, I guess you just forgot.” Lucio said rather gently, giving a small laugh as he looked back to his own papers.

“Are you not going to go into detail?” Sandalphon asked confusedly, making Lucio shake his head in reply; “I don’t know how to list them all.. Ah..” Lucio said a bit blankly, moving uncomfortably to give another small smile to Sandalphon,

“I know one is Olivia, we learned in Demonology class that she’s a type of fallen cherub and imp mix? Rather fascinating to think about a cherub in that fashion..” Lucio said a bit blankly, blue eyes moving to his paper and picking up his pen to gently twirl it. However, Sandalphon merely watched him, feeling a bit irked as he truly did not care about Olivia. 

“While another is Azazel, not much is known about him, but instead of a fallen cherub he seems to be a vampire for what we know and have gathered info on.” Lucio moved to lean back on the floor instead, using his hands to prop himself up as he stared at Sandalphon.

“Another is Lucifer,” Sandalphon felt his body tense up a bit at that, feeling a bit hotter merely at those words, “We know so far that he is a vampire and something else, but people are not extremely sure what. Though, he’s a harder hybrid to gather info on. The other two are loner hybrids as other master demons frown upon it, but Lucifer travels with another.”

“Another?” Sandalphon spoke, his throat felt raw at the thought. He had no idea Lucifer had anyone else with him? He had only ever seemed alone. “I didn’t know he was a hybrid either,” Sandalphon added a bit quickly, his red eyes focused on Lucio who remained silent for a moment. Merely staring Sandalphon in the eyes before looking away idly, 

“Not too much is really known about the duo, but apparently he does take orders from another demon and travels with him…” Lucio trailed off, before adding a laugh; “But they say Lucifer and him look nearly identical. Exactly the same, almost!”

-

“Belial.” The cold voice stated, no emotion shown whatsoever. Always so demanding and cruel with very little emotion. Well, unless you're Lucifer.

Belial squinted at him from the door frame, cursing the dark room lit only by candles. The short master demon across the room merely sat as the very dark desk, a pile of papers sprawled across it with the man tapping idly onto the papers in his hands;“‘Cilius, You’re as stuck in your ways as ever.. Electricity exists.”

“I don’t care.” Lucilius replied with a small sigh, “Give me the actual statement since Lucifer is out now.” 

Belial gave a roll of his eyes at it, tucking his hands into his demon slayer uniform pockets, “Oookay.. Still always so worried for your dear Sahar aren’t you?”

“Silence. I have no desires for your glib replies. You were given a task,” Lucilius stated, ice blue eyes moving from the papers in his hands to stare at the other male, his legs crossed as he sat in his chair. His robe over flowed to the sides as the legs of his body suit were fully exposed; much to Belial’s delight.

“I expect results, or you are meaningless to me, like all of your mortal kind is.” Lucilius told him, clearly rather perturbed. “Ahh, Feeling nervous for your dear Lucifer meeting your Sahar due to Sandy huh?” Lucilius said nothing, merely narrowing his eyes towards Belial at the words.

“Ookay okay.. There’s not much to say. He seems to be genuinely interested in humans and demon hunters. But it makes sense, considering he also is a demon killer. Isn’t that funny? A demon that sides with humans instead of demons? Does that hurt, ‘Cilius?”

“Hold your tongue, before I remove it from you for you. Do not forget who you are speaking to.” Lucilius spat the threat out, clearly getting tired of Belial’s antics. But, Belial giving a sigh knew he was only angry because he was right.

“Has Lucifer getting a bit possessive of a human made you nostalgic? Does it remind you of Sahar before he left the demon council?” Lucilius merely stood at that, making Belial wave a hand defenselessly. Though he was taking jabs at him, he knew very well even if he was not as powerful as Lucifer. Lucilius most certainly was hiding a side of him.

“Now now, I’m sure we can talk about it.. Besides… If I go missing you might worry your Sahar. I’m sure he still keeps tabs on what you’re up to.” Belial gave a laugh as the researcher neared him, “After all, I’m sure you will see each other again soon, won’t you? Since, I know you’re itching to meet Sandalphon. Huh?”


End file.
